pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Qaisway
This qaisway is the best and suits anywhere, and you can even do it with heroes. Attributes and Skills prof=Assassin/Elementalist Dagger Mastery=10+1+2 Critical Strikes=11+1 Fire Magic=10FlameAm the Strongest!"Phoenix StrikeStrikeStrikeBlossomAgilityDefenses/build Equipment * Armor Maxed armor with Insignia + Runes. * Weapons Fiery daggers with "I Have the Power!" inscription + perfect of warding dagger handle. Usage Cast Conjure Flame, "I Am the Strongest!" Critical Agility & Critical Defenses on before you aggro. Skill Critical Strike and your critical hits, will renew Critical Agility & Critical Defenses on you all the time. Keep in mind Golden Phoenix Strike does not work if you are not enchanted. Moebius Strike will help you keep using dual attacks all the time. Use Critical Strike whenever it recharges, for energy management reasons. prof=Elementalist/Monk Dagger Fire Magic=12+1+3 Energy Storage=12+1FlameGazeAttunementStormMeteorEmbersRuby DjinnRebirth/build Equipment * Armor Maxed armor with Insignia + Runes * Weapons Fiery staff with +10 perfect energy and +5 energy staff head & +30 health Usage Keep renewing Fire Attunement and Summon Ruby Djinn all the time. When you attack use Searing Flame and then Glowing Gaze for energy management. Use Fire Storm Meteor Smoldering Embers whenever they recharges. prof=Ritualist/Any Channeling Magic=10+1+2 Spawning Power=12 Communing=8+2PainBloodsongof SpiritsBondWeaponSpiritSiphonof Creation/build Equipment * Armor Maxed armor with insignia + runes * Weapons Perfect staff with q9/10/... Spawning power/Channeling Magic +5 energy + 30 health. Usage Before the sin aggro , place your spirit in the front row, using Pain Bloodsong Signet of Spirits . After aggroing cast Painful Bond on foes. And Splinter Weapon on sin. Teleport and heal your spirits with Draw Spirit . keep on Spirit Siphon Boon of Creation all the time for energy management reasons. prof=Mesmer/Paragon Domination Magic=10+1+2 Inspiration Magic=11+2 Command=10for the Eye!"of EnvySurrender!"PanicEmpathyBackfireEater SignetDrain/build Equipment * Armor same as the other casters. * Weapons Perfect staff with q9/10... Domination/Inspiration magic +5 energy +30 health. Usage Use "Go for the Eye!" Anthem of Envy so the minions,spirits and sin make more damage. Use "Never Surrender!" to support your team healers with party healing for those with under 75% life. Use Panic Empathy Backfire to make as much damage and interrupt as you can. use Hex Eater Signet to remove hexes of allies. Hex Eater Signet Power Drain for energy management. prof=Ritualist/Any Restoration Magic=10+1+2 Spawning Power=10+2 Communing=11UnionRecuperationShelterDisplacementTwistingof creationGrowthof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor same as the other casters. * Weapons Perfect staff with q9/10... Communing/Restoration magic... +5 energy +30 health. Usage Keep Boon of creation Explosive Growth on all the time. to get their benefits whenever you create a spirit. Use Soul Twisting before you use any of the first 4 skills (1,2,3&4) to recharge the skills instantly and cost you a lot lesser energy. prof=Monk/Elementalist Healing Prayers=12+1+2 Divine Favor=12+2 Protection Prayers=3Rebirthof Lesser EnergyPartyHexConditionAuraKissWhisper/build Equipment * Armor same as the other casters. * Weapons Perfect staff with q9/10... Healing/Divine... +5 energy +30 health. Usage Maintain Unyielding Aura all the time. Use Dawna's Kiss & Healing Whisper to heal allies. Always use Glyph of Lesser Energy before Heal Party for energy Management. Use Cure Hex to remove hexes and Dismiss Condition to remove conditions. prof=Monk/Mesmer Healing Prayers=10+1+2 Divine Favor=11+2 Inspiration Magic=10ChantDrainMindSoulBreezeof HealingWhisperBoon/build Equipment * Armor same as the other casters. * Weapons Perfect staff with q9/10... Healing/Divine... +5 energy +30 health. Usage Keep Healer's Boon on all the time. Use Healing Breeze, Orison of Healing & Healing Whisper to heal others. Use Power Drain whenever you get a chance to, to get more energy Use Spotless Mind & Spotless Soul to remove conditions and hexes. prof=Necromancer/Dervish Death Magic=12+1+3 Soul Reaping=11+1 Earth Prayers=6Novaof the LichBone HorrorBondof the Masterof Lost SoulsMasochismRegeneration/build * Suggest a few optional skill(s) if you included an Optional slot in the skill bar. Equipment * Armor same as the other casters. * Weapons Perfect staff with q9/10... Death/Soul Reaping... +5 energy +30 health. Usage Cast Masochism. Use Aura of the Lich & Animate Bone Horror to create minions. Use Blood of the Master to heal your minions. Use Mystic Regeneration, Dark Bond & Signet of Lost Souls to heal and protect your self. Use Signet of Lost Souls for energy. Cast Death Nova on any of your dying allies, to damage and poison foes. Counters -Bad timing of using and casting skills. -Not using skills in the recommended order. -Not placing spirits on the front row. -Not keeping the Necromancer close enough for the minions to attack the foes. Variants -For the Monk/Ele, can change secondary to Mes and also use Power Drain like the other Monk for energy management. -The Ele can either focus on Searing Flames, or use another build with Elemental Attunement & Fire Attunement for energy management and then take Meteor Shower and Rodgort's Invocation... etc. -Sin can depend on burning way, by using Mark of Rodgort instead of "I Am the Strongest!", but may suffer with energy beacuse of the hight cost of this skill. Notes -Need Summoning Stone all the time. -Need set of cons -Sin can use War supplies, Candy Apple/Birthday Cupcake & sweets for extra life and energy and extra attack speed.